


Kan Kan Chikan

by Cheese56



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chikan, F/F, Groping, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Vaginal Fingering, kinda dubcon towards the end, reader's got a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese56/pseuds/Cheese56
Summary: You happen to find Chika on the train and just can't help yourself.





	Kan Kan Chikan

You reach your hand out and gently lift the back of Chika's skirt, going slowly in hopes that she doesn't notice. Soon her rear is exposed, now covered only by a pair of panties that ride up her ass just a little bit. You're tempted to tear them off and take her right then, but then you'd be skipping the fun part. For now, you settle with just a soft but quick squeeze. 

Chika stiffens up for a brief moment before reaching behind herself to swat your hands away and fix her skirt. That doesn't dissuade you though, you enjoy a bit of a challenge. You thrust your hand up her skirt to grab at her again, a little more insistently this time. Before she can swat you away again, you reach up with your other hand to grab her breast and start slowly kneading it. She tries to pull your arm away from her chest but you resist, forcing her to use both hands to pry it off of her body. Fortunately for you that still leaves one hand groping her ass, and as soon as she goes to shoo it away you return your other hand to her breast. After a minute of back and forth, with you switching up your groping targets while she unsuccessfully attempts to defend herself, Chika resigns herself to your touch in defeat. 

Now that her resistance is gone, you take your time sliding a hand up the front of Chika's shirt, brushing it against her stomach as you raise it up to grab her breast again. Squishing her boob is a lot more satisfying when there's less in the way and you can feel it almost spilling out of the cup of her bra. At the same time you reach your other hand in front of her to start rubbing between her legs as you lean forward to press your breasts against her back. Slowly but surely, Chika's panties start to get wet as she loses the fight against her own arousal. As her breathing gets heavier you slip your hand into her underwear and rub her clit, eager to make her cum. 

You get what you want sooner than you expect when Chika suddenly covers her mouth and tenses up as she hits her climax, then shudders in pleasure as she comes back down from it. But that's not enough for you, so you curl your fingers to slip a couple inside of her and start pumping them in and out without giving her even a second to recover. Chika's thighs squeeze around your hand as you quickly bring her to a second, stronger orgasm, and then relentlessly continue to finger her to a third. 

You finally take your fingers out and lick them clean as you watch Chika collapse to her knees, gasping for air. By now your erection is just begging to be freed, so you lift your skirt and pull your panties to the side to let it out and get ready to take some pleasure for yourself. You reach down and turn Chika to face you, then rub your dick against her cheek a few times before using the tip to part her lips and slowly push into her mouth. 

You take your time, holding Chika's head steady as you slowly thrust back and forth in her mouth. Precum drips onto her tongue as you indulge yourself, alternating between pushing in towards the back of her throat, and pulling out until her lips are wrapped around nothing but your tip. One glance down at her cute face compels you to start petting her, almost as if praising her for being such a good girl. 

After a few slow minutes of buildup you're at your limit, and you push your entire length inside as you reach your climax and shoot multiple spurts of semen into Chika's mouth. You take a few brief moments to catch your breath and recover, because you're not even close to being done yet. You lean into her until she's lying on her back and resume thrusting down into her mouth. You're really giving her a proper face fucking now, pumping much faster than you were before and quickly building towards a second orgasm. It doesn't take long until you cum in her mouth again, giving her another mouthful of cock and refusing to take it out until she swallows the entire two loads of semen you fed her. Once she finishes gulping it all down, you free your dick from her mouth and back up, finally giving her a brief respite. 

Before she has a chance to sit up, you pull her panties down and off one leg, leaving them hanging around her other ankle. You spread her legs and pull her towards you so you can rub your still erect dick against Chika's wet pussy. You line yourself up with her entrance and easily slide inside, excited to indulge yourself once more. 

Chika covers her mouth to muffle her moans as you fuck her, a sight that encourages you to move faster and faster until she can't contain them anymore. You lose control as she climaxes, and quickly thrust yourself to your own orgasm, pumping another generous amount of hot cum into Chika. Just like you did with her mouth, you lean forwards to push your cock deeper inside, a motion that almost gives her another orgasm on its own. You wrap your arms around Chika and press yourself up against her, almost cuddling her as you lose awareness of your surroundings. This time you cum together, Chika wrapping her legs around you and trembling as you fill her up even more. You lie on top of her for a moment and catch your breath before sitting back up and pulling out. After watching a bit of semen drip out of her, you decide that one more quick round couldn't hurt. You shove your cock back inside and cum one last time, filling Chika all the way to the brim before finally pulling out for good. 

You stand up and fix your skirt and panties while taking in the sight of Chika lying on the floor, sweaty and exhausted with cum spilling out of her pussy to form a puddle between her legs. After admiring your handiwork you help her to her feet, watching the last bits of cum drip onto the floor before pulling her panties back up for her. Chika leans back into you, too dazed to speak and barely able to keep her balance. 

By the time the doors open Chika's almost snuggling into you, although she seems like she'd be too embarrassed to ever admit to it. Regardless, you give her a quick hug before stepping off the train. You turn around to wave at her, and she reacts by adorably blushing and pouting before the train doors close again. You begin to walk away and giggle to yourself, thoroughly satisfied with today's accomplishments.

**Author's Note:**

> "What are you doing?"  
> "Writing morally questionable smutfic"  
> "It's 4 o'clock in the morning. Why on earth are you writing morally questionable smutfic?"  
> "Because I've lost control of my life."


End file.
